attack of the OCs
by DeadDolly
Summary: my friends and i fall into Naruto's world. crack mostly with us causing chaos and zombie teddy bears running wild. beware the frying pans!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, never have owned Naruto, and never will known Naruto. All OCs belong to me or my friends. Flamers will be ignored, mocked, or laughed at depending on my mood. suggestions are welcome and appreciated, but may not be followed. this is purely crack created out of mutual boredom by me and my friends.

Attack of the OCs

"Sasuke, you bastard!How dare you try to stab Naruto?" I muttered, turning off my computer in disgust. i glanced at the digital alarm clock on my desk, groaning when i saw the time. Only a few weeks of school left and I would be able to sleep in all summer long.

I shoved my ridiculously large textbooks into a hiking backpack before hefting it over my shoulder, groaning under it weight. I just had to be a stupid over achiever and take advanced classes...

"Only a few more weeks," I thought. "It's not that long."

I turned on my iPod, allowing the angry screams of Disturbed to block out all other sounds before walking to the bus stop. I mostly ignored my friends that day, spending most of my time spacing out, and only entered the scope of reality around eighth period.

I sat in the library with my friend Aimee in the library when Karolina decided to join us. "Hey Aimee. Hey Jess."

Aimee had been drawing anime style characters while i was talking and writing in my notebook. At some point we started talking about a fanfiction that Karolina was writing where she had put herself and all of her friends into the Naruto World. By the end of the period Karolina was going to add me and Aimee to her story, while Aimee was going to draw my character for me. i had written a few fanfictions myself, but I hadn't shown them to anyone and had no intention of ever doing so. So, it was just my little secret.

I had stopped paying attention in my french class long ago, and i think the teacher had long since given up on my class, so I entertained myself at my back corner desk by doodling on a random sheet of paper from my messy, torn binder. I always managed at least a B in all of my classes, if not an A, so most of the teachers were more than willing togive me a little slack here and there.

'I wish I were actually a Naruto character,' I thought absently. 'It's got to be more interesting than this...'

I glanced over at my friend Katy, who was having obviously struggling with the lesson, and debated about whether I should help her with the worksheet the teacher assigned.

Suddenly, the ground benieth me seemed to disappear, and I found myself plummeting into darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"Ow... My aching ass," I groaned, sitting up. "At least I didn't fall on my head, otherwise I might be a few batteriesshort of a working flashlight now..." I felt something soft yet prickly beneath me and slowly opened my eyes.

"Well, I'm definately not in french class anymore." Please don't ask why I was talking to myself.

I was surrounded by trees in what appeared to be a forest. A familiar looking forest, but a forest none the less.

Standing up, I brushed a few strands of long aqua hair out of my eyes...

Wait, long aqua hair?

I tugged at the shining blue tresses sproutng from my head, surprised by the stinging pain that radiated from my scalp. Okay, so the hair was real.

I looked down and suddenly I understood. I looked like the ninja character Aimee had drawn for me earlier. Long blue hair fell past my hips, contrasting with the short, dark gray dress I wore. A blank forehead protector was tied around my waist, marking me as a ninja but with no village to serve. If I looked into a mirror I'd probably be met with large gray eyes, two or three shades lighter than my outfit.

"This is just to weird, even for me," I muttered.

Alright, I looked like my fanfiction character, I was in a familiar but unfamiliar forest, what else could possibly happen that was any stranger than what had already had happened?

Then I was knocked down by what felt like an orange brick wall.

"Ow..." So much for not falling on my head.

"Oh Kami! I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, believe it!"

At that I had to look up, my eyes almost blinded by his garish orange jumpsuit. He was grinning like an idiot, his bright blue eyes inspecting me as he ran a tan hand through his blonde hair.

Wait a minute; blonde hair, blue eyes, no fashion sense...

Shit, I just ran into Uzumaki Naruto. At least I could take comfort in the fact that I knew where I was.

"It's alright," I finally answered, getting up. "What's one more concussion?"

"I am so sorry!"

"Naruto, you idiot! Give the girl some room. You already blew her over; are you trying to make it worse?" a pink haired harpy screamed. I assumed that she was Sakura. The only thought running through my head was, "Wow, her forehead really **_is_** big."

Suddenly, shurikken came flying out at us. I just barely dodged the no doubt lethal attack.

"Naruto, Sakura, move away from her. You don't know anything about that ninja," a cold, montonous voice ordered. I looked over at who was no doubt Sasuke; he really was hot.

"Still a bastard though," I thought irately. "Alright, time to see if my acting has improved."

"Ninja?" I asked stupidly, cocking my head to the side in a display of false innocence.

"What village are you from?" he demanded, pulling out several kunai, poised to attack.

"Teme! That was uncalled for!" Naruto shouted, moving a few steps closer to me. Sasuke glared at him furiously before turning his attention back to me.

"Village?" I repeated, determined to sound like a broken record.

"Calm down Sasuke. I don't think she's threatening," contributed one lazy voice. Of course, Kakashi must be watching over them. He turned towards me. "Would you mind telling us who you are, young lady?"

"Who I am?" I repeated, just to piss off the Uchiha.

Alright, I could hardly tell them that I'm an american teenager from an alternate universe, and the name Jessica wasn't going to do me any favors in quelling their suspicions. I'd need a japanese name...

"Sayuri," I said, remembering the name we'd decided on for me in the library. "My name is Sayuri."

"Where are you from, Sayuri?" Kakashi questioned, inspecting me carefully.

"I..." Crap, I couldn't think of anything. "I don't know."

Sasuke snorted, obviously not believing my admittedly poor answer.

"There's no symbol on your headband," the one-eyed ninja observed. "Do you know what region you're from?"

"Nope." Screw suspicion, my head hurt way too much to fabricate a decent lie.

"Do you know anything?" Sasuke demanded.

"Other than the fact that you're a bastard?"

Naruto burst out into hysterics, and I was sure that Sasuke was about ready to throttle me.

"Sensei," Sakura finally spoke up, "can we take her back to the village?"

"Yeah! Can we, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto echoed.

"Now, now, you guys. She's not a stray dog we can just pick up off the street and take home with us."

"But you yourself said she wasn't threatening," Sakura pointed out.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei! She's got no where to go and she's all alone." Guess who that was.

Sasuke, being the bastard that he always has been, just rolled his eyes in disgust. "So you really want us to believe that you don't remember anything other than your name?"

"I remember Blondie running into me!" I pointed out, bringing a blush to Naruto's face.

"You didn't hit your head did you?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Oh Kami! I'm so sorry Sayuri. Please, let me make it up to you." He was almost in tears.

"You're so," he cringed, "cute!" I exclaimed, launching myself at the surprised blonde.

"Wait, what?" he asked, dumbstruck as I clung to him like a rabid fangirl.

Sasuke smirked. "Better take what you can get, dobe. That's probably the best offer you're ever going to get."

"You're just jealous because he's adorable and you're a jerk," I said, still clinging to the blushing blonde.

"Like I'd ever be jealous of that usuratonkachi. I-"

"Alright, enough you guys. If Sayuri really did hit her head than we should take her to the hospital to make sure she's okay. Before I could so much as blink he had blink he had picked me up and flew off in to what I assumed was the direction of the village.

"Ah! Hentai! Release me at once!" I squealed, squirming to get free.

"Stop squirming or I'll drop you."

That definately calmed me down. I didn't relish the idea of falling to my death, and was even willing to let some pervert copp a feel if my life depended on it.

We made it past the gates of Konoha, but Kakashi still didn't let me down until we were at the hospital; just to piss me off, I think.

"There," he said, setting me down on a hospital bed. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

I jumped up and aimed a kick at his shins. "Never lift me again, you one-eyed hentai! You don't have permission to lay your hands on my person." He dodged, of course, which only served to inflame my anger more.

"She doesn't look injured," Tsunade commented as she came into the room, reviewing whatever it was on her clipboard.

"There's definately something wrong with her if she thinks the dobe is 'adorable." Damn, when did the bastard show up?

"I knew it! You **_are_** jealous," I snickered, childishly sticking out my tongue.

Tsunade interrupted before Sasuke could reply. "You seem fine. Exactly _**why**_ are you here?"

"I hit my head, but honestly I feel fine. I'm just a little sleepy..."

"And you can't remember anything..." Sakura contributed.

I shrugged. "A minor detail."

Tsunade sighed. "You might have a concussion. There's nothing **_minor_** about that."

So, after lots of poking, prodding, and several examinations I was deemed healthy and fit to leave.

"So does this mean I can go?" I demanded.

"Exactly where do you plan on going?" Tsunade asked, still checking things off on that damn clipboard.

"Haven't a clue, but if I'm a ninja like you guys think then I should have team mates that are looking for me, right?" I really needed to get out and get back to my own world! Now, just how was I supposed to do that...

"Until your memory returns it would probably be best if you remained in the village." So much for that brilliant idea.

"But-"

"Just shut up and do as you're told," Sasuke snapped, fed up.

"Sasuke-teme! Be nice to Sayuri. This must be really hard for her." Who knew Blondie would make such a great knight in shining armor?

"What if my memory never comes back?" I asked, slightly panicked. Might as well play up the lie...

"We'll address that issue later," said the ever helpful medic ninja. I will steal that clipboard...

I sighed, giving up. "Where am I going to stay?"

"She can stay with me!" Naruto offered, recieving a punch from Sakura.

"Idiot," she muttered. "I've got an extra room at my place. She can stay with me."

"Pink and blue! Aren't we a pair?" I giggled, latching onto her next. I saw a slight tick in her forehead, seeing as it was so huge, and realized that the fangirls were right, Sakura wasn't nearly as nice as she tried to act in front of Sasuke. I just hoped her desire for a good image would keep me safe into the night.

Not that Sasuke would mind if I suddenly got axed. I had succeeded in pissing off almost everyone, Naruto and Tsunade not included.

Sakura, having almost completely calmed down the tick, smiled at me. "I just know we're going to be great friends."

"Best friends!" I exclaimed. If looks could kill... Well, I'll admit I would have been a mass murderer, but there would be one less pink banshee in the world.

'I wonder how the others back home are doing,' I thought as we left the hospital. Then, I started to panic. Crap, I was missing a chemistry test while I was stuck in Narutoverse! How was I ever going to make that up? 'Damn, all that studying for nothing.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, a reminder that I don't own Naruto or any of the original characters. This is where I will be intriducing many new characters so the point of view shall be switched from 1rst person to 3rd and will continue that way throughout the rest of the story.**

Chapter Three

"Has anyone seen Jess?" Laura asked as she came into the library.

"I didn't see her in homeroom," Jen replied, flipping through one of her vampire books.

"Why are you looking for her?" Karolina asked.

Mr. Brubaker, one of the librarians who never seems to be around when actually needed, gave them a dirty look, silently telling them to "shut up."

"She still hasn't returned my Gakuen Heaven," Laura said very seriously.

"Well, I haven't seen Crazy Lady lately," Aimee informed, working on a random anime-style character she had created.

"No, I need my yaoi! She'd better be here!"

"Hi, Orange Lady!" Sam greeted Aimee as she joined the group.

"Why am I 'Orange Lady'?"

"Because you love oranges!"

"...This is true."

"Wait, why is Jess 'Crazy Lady'?" Karolina asked.

"Because she's crazy and could kill us all!"

"...This is also true."

"My twin would never kill me!" Jen piped up indignantly.

"...But you guys aren't twins," Brit said, confused.

"Shut up Brit," Laura growled, going into yaoi-withdrawl.

"Stupid yaoi-addict! We should send you to yaoi anonymous," Brit said, laughing.

"That joke stopped being funny three weeks ago," Karolina informed.

"Oh."

At some point, Katy and Frogger showed up and Karolina glared, ready to yell at Frogger for daring to come within fifty feet of her. Her anger couldn't be put into words though due to the fact that Laura, oblivious to the new tension, had started another yaoi rant, preventing Karolina from voicing her outrage. To distract herself she started planning out the next chapter of her fanfiction while talking to Aimee, who was still drawing ninja characters. Jen still hadn't looked up from her book, either oblivious or indifferent to the chaos around her; Laura was still exhibiting withdrawl symptoms, with Sam looking on with mild concern, which basically left Brit, Katy, and Frogger standing awkwardly off to the side, not knowing what to do.

"Girls! Find something to do!" growled Mr. Brubaker.

Everyone pulled out a binder or notebook, "trying" to look productive.

At least until they fell...


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto already!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Oh, Jashin!" Aimee groaned. "My head hurts."

"Your head?" Brit spat, any pretense of a good mood gone. "What about my poor, aching ass?"

"It cushioned your fall," Karolina shot back, climbing to her feet. "Now what the hell happened?"

"We fell," Sam replied, stating the obvious.

"I think we realized that already," Katy growled, leaving everyone to wonder when she had showed up to begin with.

"Am I the only one who noticed that we look like cartoon characters?" Frogger asked, still slightly dazed from having fallen on her head.

Everyone froze at that and felt the need to examine themselves and everyone else.

Karolina looked down, finding herself dressed in one of the sluttiest outfits she'd ever seen. Decked in fishnet, with only a skimpy dress keeping her from flashing the world, she ran a hand through her now midnight hair. "Where the hell did my clothes go?" she demanded. feeling something on her forehead, she yanked down what appeared to be a ninja headband, acting as a perfect mirror. Silver eyes stared back at her. "Oh my god!"

"Why are you shrieking?" Sam demanded, rubbing a lump on her head from when she fell. "Oh my god, it's fucking cold out!"

"That would be due to the fact that you are wearing almost nothing," Jen grumbled.

Sam looked down, finding herself dressed head-to-toe in fishnet, a pair of black short shorts and a crop top barely covering her. "Oh dear, I look like a stripper," she said, lowering her head so that her black hair shielded her green, catlike eyes.

"We look like anime!" Aimee squealed, jumping up and down in _another_ overly skimpy outfit; her's consisting of a black mini-skirt and a crop top. Her black hair bounced around her head, almost poking her onyx eyes.

"More like twelve year old sluts," Karolina snorted.

"Speak for yourself," Frogger muttered, shaking her pea green hair out of her mudd colored eyes. "

"Shut your fucking trap, toad face!" she shrieked, ludging to attack, only to be held back by Brit and Katy.

"She is right though," Jen informed Aimee. "You do look like sluts."

"At least we don't look scary like you!"

And indeed, Jen did look somewhat more intimidating than the others. Long black bangs hung in front of scarlet eyes, while she was decked out in fishnet and a checkered skirt. Her black top did have some questionable red spots, but for our own comfort we will assume that that was the original design and not Jen's 'personal alteration.'

"What's wrong with looking a little sluttish? This is how I like to dress," Laura said, more than pleased. Her brown hair flowed almost innocently around her face, highlighting her strangely purple eyes. The outward appearance of innocence was immediately shattered when she began to smirk (pervertedly I might add) at everyone's reactions.

"You're all insane," Brit muttered under her breath.

"Anyone else notice we're not speaking English?" Karolina asked. (Say no to dubbing!)

"I think it's japanese..." Jen contributed while everyone else stared back blankly.

"Alright, listen up!" Karolina ordered. "If we are speaking japanese we are going to need new names."

"But-" Brit tried to argue.

"Silence, damn it!" Sam glared.

"_Thank_ you. Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we're speaking japanese, so wouldn't japanese identities be more useful to us until we figure out where we are?"

Blank stares...

"Oh, just nodd dammit!" she snapped. "Of all the people I had to fall into another demension with..."

"Fine," Jen said, quicker on the upkeep. "Call me Hikari."

"Okay, then I'm Kari!" Laura exclaimed.

"Then I want to be Etsuko!" Aimee piped up.

"Um, I'll be Ayu," Katy, who no one had really noticed yet, added.

"I might as well be Yuki," Brit muttered.

"Then I'm Ilki!" Sam proclaimed.

"And I'm Mirani," Karolina decided.


End file.
